Mystery Partner
by queenpearl
Summary: As Venture tries to drink away her pain at a local bar, a mysterious visitor charms her. The following morning leaves her with a hangover, a lingering taste of her bed partner, and a note. None of which tell her who her partner was. But like that's stopping her! But what will she do when she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

At ESD's Starship Bar, USS Venture sat at the front counter, nursing a glass of scotch. Her sixth that evening. Earlier that night, she and her sister, Galaxy, had come here to douse their grief over Oddessy's loss. Galaxy herself had wondered off to her quarters sometime earlier, so intoxicated she could barely fly. She was probably curled up in her berth wrestling with her nightmares by now. Venture could almost hear her screams. Sighing, the younger Galaxy-class downed the last of her scotch before looking around. She needed something stronger to drown her memories.

"Barkeep, give me another." She ordered, shoving her empty glass over to her.

USS Intrepid eyed the larger ship in front of her. "I think you've had enough, dearie." She said.

"And I think not. Give me another, vodka straight up and let me keep the bottle." Venture growled.

Intrepid sighed and did so. "Don't blame me if Prometheus pulls you over with an FUI." She said.

Venture huffed, pouring herself a generous glass and knocking it back in a way that would've completely destroyed the tolerance of most other ships. She was pouring herself a second when a Sovereign-class starship sat at the empty seat beside her. A pair of dark blue eyes bore into her and Venture shifted under their intense gaze.

"You look like you've had one too many, girl." The Sovereign's voice was deep and had a certain steadiness to it that sent one too many shivers down Venture's spine. But she found it strangely attractive. Briefly Venture wondered what else might be attractive on this Sovereign-class starship before mentally whacking herself over her saucer.

"My sister just died, I think I'm entitled to a few drinks." Venture sniffed before turning back to her shot.

"Attempting to drown your memories in the hard stuff won't make it go away you know." The other ship told her, a note of sympathy in her voice. "It will only result in a terrible morning and the indignity of spending at least a full day anchored to a latrine facility."

"But it will keep them at bay long enough for me to get my head around them." Venture growled back.

"My apologies, it was not my intention to offend you." The Sovereign said, nuzzling her.

Her breath tickled the Galaxy-class' ear and Venture eagerly breathed in her scent. Fresh mint mingled with jasmine and lavender. _"Keep talking to me."_ Venture thought.

The Sovereign, satisfied at the reaction she got from Venture, decided to push her luck a bit further, nibbling at the gold hoop around her left ear. Venture quivered as she felt the contact, eager for more. Alcohol swirled with the gel in her ear, making her dizzy and each touch feel like fire against her skin.

She was aware, only somewhat, of being lifted out of her seat, her shot of vodka forgotten, and carried to a berth. _"Must be the Sovereign's."_ Venture mused as she was laid down against a surprisingly soft mattress. The other ship's touch was gentle as she worked her way up and down Venture's sides. The Galaxy-class moaned, arching as she felt a tongue press against the entrance to her slit.

"The night is still young, patience."

Venture purred at hearing the Sovereign's voice. Deep, strong, but feminine, she aroused at the mere sound of it. She was aroused at the first word. Something about it was strangely settling to her, as though with a single word her mystery partner could soothe her deepest fears, calm her most frayed nerves. She felt safe in her care, she trusted a ship she didn't know, all because of her voice.

The next 20 minutes were a blur. All Venture could remember in her inebriated state were passionate kisses and moans, a hard slit grinding against hers and deep gorgeous blue eyes that never left her face all night.

After a run to the bathroom and some quick pills to help with the pounding in her head, Venture made her way to the station's kitchen where she found a note on the counter for her.

 _"Enjoyed last night. Hope we can do it again, when you're not drunk."_

Venture smiled to herself as she poured a cup of coffee. As she wondered out to the reception area she caught a glimpse of a large Sovereign-class starship. Her memories of the previous night were foggy at best but that hull design, even with its stern facing her, was unmistakably her Sovereign. She approached, more curious than ever as to who the other ship was. As she did, the Sovereign moved off. Venture followed, picking up the pace as best she could in the crowded section of the spacedock. She finally caught up to her mystery ship outside the station. Her back was still turned, saucer facing the blue expanse of Sol 3 below. Venture came alongside and found herself staring into those deep blue eyes only they weren't dark blue, they were silver-blue and practically glowed with power.

Venture swallowed back what breakfast she had managed to consume this morning. She knew who her mystery Sovereign was and the implications, the embarrassment almost made her shudder and shy back, almost. But yet again she was enthralled, entranced by that gaze. A gaze which had affected so many others, ship and human alike. A gaze responsible for more wars and more treaties than any other in the Federation. It was the star written, star given gaze of USS Enterprise.

"Um, hello uh Enterprise." Venture mentally smacked herself. _"Buck up Venture. Say something intelligent!"_ She thought. "So uh, enjoying the view?" _"Ugh, stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ She scolded herself.

Enterprise chuckled, turning her gaze back to the blue planet that was their home. "It's sufficient." She answered before looking back at the squirming Galaxy. "I won't bite you, you know. I think my teeth have had enough taste of your skin for one night."

Venture eyed her hull which did indeed bear the tooth marks of Enterprise, given during the intense sessions of passion the previous night. "Well, I can never be too sure..."

Enterprise chuckled again. "Come now Venture, just because I'm flagship you think I wouldn't object to living a little?" She asked. "I enjoy a good mystery as much as the next ship."

Venture frowned. "You still should have told me." She said.

"Perhaps. You were so intoxicated I doubt you would have cared either way. But one can never be to sure." Enterprise shrugged. "Besides, that disguise is the only real way I have to blend with my ships."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't up to your standards." Venture sniffed.

"Quite the contrary, I found your mattress skills quite refreshing." Enterprise smirked. "It's not often I get a ship with such an exquisite sense of touch."

"So that's all I am then? A sex toy? An experiment for you to play with at your leisure?" Venture asked.

"Hardly. If you wish to leave, that is your choice." Enterprise answered. "However, if you wish to remain and continue this "secret" relationship" she moved forward, pressing her nose to Venture's ear. "Then I would be more than willing..." She drew out the word, tingling Venture's stenacilia as her warm breath hit them. The Galaxy-class shivered despite herself. Ancients, that voice was arousing!

"Damn you Enterprise." She whispered, giving the Sovereign a sharp nip on her nose.

Enterprise drew back, this time actually laughing. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Is that a no?" She asked and damn her if she didn't just wink at Venture.

"As I said, damn you!" Venture growled and lunged. But not to harm. She massed their lips together, forcing Enterprise on her back. "This time." She hissed. "I'm in charge."

Enterprise gazed up at her, amused. "Whatever you say, Venture." She purred.

Venture bit her deflector dish in response, grinding their slits together as the two dove into the realm of their passions.


	2. Chapter 2

Venture blinked as she fought off the lingering remnants of sleep and pushed the remaining fog from her mind. Memories of the previous nights activities came to her mind, causing her to smile as she recalled.

...

*flashback, the previous night*

Enterprise led Venture to her berth. After a long day of dealing with demanding diplomats and keeping Defiant and her rowdy sisters in line (easier said than done) the two were ready to go to bed. But Enterprise had other ideas. Entering spacedock she turned on Venture and kissed her passionately. Venture purred as she felt Enterprise entwine their nacelles. She was pushed back against the wall, stilling under her flagship's expert, commanding touch. Enterprise drove her back and Venture eventually fell backwards on the mattress, Enterprise closing the curtains behind them.

Venture settled nicely on top of the sheets, still kissing Enterprise. Enterprise rubbed up and down the Galaxy-class sides. Venture was slightly larger than Enterprise and her disproportional head made things difficult for the Sovereign-class to get a good position on her but they managed. Enterprise brandished her toy, shoving it deep into Venture's slit. Venture quivered and when Enterprise tickled her clit she earned herself a low moan. Enterprise pulled the toy out, the tip covered in tiny droplets of fluid. Enterprise's berth was designed with gravity generators, allowing for such activities to take place without any issues. The flagship brushed the toy's wet tip across Venture's muzzle and the Galaxy-class licked her own fluids off it. Enterprise purred, the action arousing her. Venture finished licking, gazing up at Enterprise with gentle green eyes.

Enterprise leaned down and kissed her, moving the toy back down. This time she teased it, dragging it across her slit slowly, increasing the contact. "Mmm..." Venture purred. "Enterprise." Enterprise smiled. "Lie back my love." She purred. "The best part is about to begin."

...

*That morning*

Venture was brought out of her flashback as her bedmate stirred. Enterprise's secondary hull brushed against her back as she turned to her. "Good morning." She purred. "Didn't know you were up." Venture smiled. "Haven't been awake long." She replied, nuzzling her. Enterprise purred. "Did you sleep well?" She asked. "Your efforts had me sleeping like a babe." Venture answered with a smile. Enterprise kissed her, relishing in how Venture responded to her. "How does breakfast sound?" She asked. "Sounds perfect." Venture replied. "Breakfast in bed?" She asked. "Is there any other kind?" Enterprise smirked. Venture bit back a whine as the Sovereign broke the kiss.

Enterprise went into the kitchen, scrounging up some eggs to cook on the stove. Such food was a rare treat but a common occurrence for ships in the Sol Sector. Enterprise hoped to make the most of it before she was sent on her next assignment. The feel of saucer against her neck gave her paused. Her eyes flickered back to see Venture. "Thought you were still in bed." She said. "I was, but I missed my berthmate." Venture replied, nuzzling her. Enterprise turned, facing her. She reached back and turned the stove burner off just as she was kissed fiercely by the eager Galaxy-class.

Venture grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, pushing her up against the wall. Enterprise gripped her, not trusting her own ability to remain upright. Her midsection arched under Venture's passionate touches, grinding their slits together. She moaned, her own slit swelling with arousal. Venture lowered her head, licking around the edges of the Sovereign's slit, tasting the fluid that collected there. "You taste wonderful." She purred, drawing out each word in a silky tone of voice that earned herself another drawn out moan. "Venture, please..." Enterprise begged as the Galaxy-class poked her tongue against her clit. "Please what, Enterprise. Use your words." Venture was enjoying making the flagship squirm. "Please..." Enterprise repeated. "Yes?" Venture asked, giving her partner's clit a swift nip. Enterprise gasped. "Damn it Venture, stop fucking teasing me!" She cried. Venture chuckled, withdrawing. Enterprise whined. "What'd you do that for?" She asked. "Well you did tell me to stop teasing you, so I did." Venture replied with a wink.

Her smart response earned her a fierce kiss as Enterprise, who'd had enough of slow and sensual play, decided to take matters into her own hands. She expected Venture to roll over and submit as she had in the past. But the Galaxy turned the tables and flipped them, pinning Enterprise on the kitchen floor. Luckily they'd locked all the doors before hand. Ancients help them if Excelsior or worse Defiant came in now. The little ship was the queen of gossip and blackmail. Enterprise bit Venture's shoulder as the two ground their clits together. Enterprise's was overflowing with fluid and it dripped down their keels. The stuffy environment of the kitchen didn't help matters and both ships were soon covered in sweat, panting.

Venture shoved her muzzle into her mate's slit, tongue wiggling her clit. Enterprise gasped, the contact sending jolts of pleasure through her. Her slit was now completely swollen in arousal and weeping ceaselessly. Venture began to drink the fluids, making slurping sounds as she did so. This further served to arouse Enterprise who arched against her muzzle as the Galaxy-class shoved her tongue deep into her slit. Venture took advantage of this and shoved her muzzle downwards, her tongue forcing its way through Enterprise's passage and into her womb. At the same time she entwined their nacelles. This pushed Enterprise over the edge and she came, her implants short circuiting, overloaded as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Still in the afterglow, Enterprise's blind eyes searched for Venture. She purred as the other ship nuzzled her. The flagship blinked as her implants came back on line and she met that green gaze. "Mmm. I've always loved your eyes." She said. Venture smiled. "I think we better clean up." She said. "I can hear Excelsior coming." "Agreed." Enterprise rolled over, allowing Venture to help her up. The flagship turned back to her now cooked eggs and took them off the stove. Venture took some cleaning supplies out of the cabinet and started cleaning the floor. Enterprise dished the eggs onto a plate before using the pan to cook some strips of bacon.

"Smells good En." Excelsior said when she came in minutes later. Enterprise smiled. "I'm making enough for everyone if they want some." She said, turning down the burner before putting the last batch of cooked bacon in the container she had for it. "What'd you got there Venture?" The CMO asked, noticing the Galaxy-class for the first time. "I'm chopping up some fruit for a salad. One thing none of us do while we're here is eat healthy." Venture replied. "Greens, ugh! They're the reason I don't 'eat healthy'." Enterprise shuddered. "Sovereign-class starships have the genes of a carnivore. But not all ships are like that. The Intrepids and Novas are more like omnivores." Venture said. "She is right." Excelsior put in. "Hmph." Enterprise snorted. "Just keep that stuff well away from me." Venture moved alongside, pressing her nose to her neck. Both ships looked quickly at Excelsior who fortunately had her stern to them and saw nothing. "You don't seem to mind now." She said, rubbing her vegetable smeared nose across Enterprise's neck. "Mmm..." Enterprise purred. Venture chuckled and pulled back. The Sovereign whined. "Not with Excelsior here." Venture whispered, nodding to the CMO. "Later." Enterprise agreed. "Later." Venture winked and moved back to her side of the kitchen and it was all Enterprise could do, recent orgasm aside, not to jump her then and there. Venture would pay for that later, Enterprise was sure.


End file.
